


seeing you differently

by RunningOz



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningOz/pseuds/RunningOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has always seen Deadpool as a crazed killer.  But now he's beginning to see something else.  As his opinion changes, Wade has no idea what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first time sharing any writing of mine. this is a lot different from what I normally write so stumbling in the dark here. also I would like to take this time to say I'm dyslexic so sorry about the bad spelling and grammar.

Peter could hear the slight snore coming from the mercenary in the other room. He did think it was possible for the other man to settle for long enough to fall asleep. He was always twitchy and restless.

Sighing, Peter stood up from the desk he had been working on to check the damage that the merc had no dough caused. Peter didn't want to get landed with an even bigger bill then the one they were getting for renting the hotel room to hide out in. Once again, Deadpool had managed to pull Peter in to one of his messes. Well, maybe it was entirely the merc’s fault that Peter was involved.

Deadpool being in New York always meant he had a job in town to do. What means Spiderman had to stop him from doing his “job”. Peter had manage to track him down to the docks were Deadpool was hiding behind some crates. He had planned to go down, rough him up, and kick him out of town. But when Peter had landed in front of Deadpool, towering over him, he soon realised why the merc had been hiding.

It turned out that the merc had tracked down a large group of terrorists that were planning something big and they had been using the docks as their base. He had plan to stealth in, take down the head guy and put a stop to all their plans before going any further.  
Peter didn't know this at the time.

By landing down in front of the merc and starting in on him, Peter had unknowingly revealed his position and that he was there. The group had started open firing at them with strange weapons. Peter was about to run in to the frae when the merc had grabbed him and started running away in the opposite direction. Taking the merc’s lead, Peter started running as well. 

Once they were far enough away they stopped to rest a little. That was when the merc had turned to him and started yelling at him saying he could have got himself killed. He then went on about how Peter had ruined months of tracking and work that the merc had done to find those people (Peter know getting filled in on what Deadpool had been doing). He had ruined the one good shoot that he had at stopping them before they could get any closer to completing their plans. Now he will have to try and find them all over again, thanks to Spiderman sticking his nose in to where it didn't belong

Peter tried to apologies for the set back in the merc’s plan but he had already moved on. Deadpool decided that it would be best if they stayed low for a while just encase the group came after them and that it would be wise to stick together. Normally Peter would pass on the idea with staying with the merc any longer than he had to. But there was something about how the other man was taking this all very serious that made Peter pause. Deadpool never took anything serious.

So Peter decided to agree with the mercenary and that’s how they had ended up in this hotel room 5 hours later. Deadpool had decided to watch TV and order room service. Not wanting to watch the merc eat all the food he ordered, Peter left him be and went in to the other room.

But now everything was quiet except for the chatter coming from the TV and the light snoring. Ducking his head in to the other room, Peter found the merc sprawled over the couch in front of the tv. He had striped out of his suit and sat it on the floor next to the couch with his boots on top. His mask, as always, remained on his head.

Peter went over and switched the TV off. After it clicked off he turned to look at the merc and gasped. Whenever he had seen flashes of the merc his skin had always been horribly wounded or scared. He could never look at the merc’s flesh without feeling a little sick (especially watching a piece of limb grow back). Not this time though.

This time the skin on the merc was barely damaged, with only a few bits that looked a bit red. Peter knew that the merc looked a mess thanks to his cancer being at war with his healthy cells all the time. Deadpool had explained to him a while back about it all. Explained that sometimes it was bad and other times it was really bad. In all the time Peter knew the merc, he had never seen the merc look so healthy. In a way Peter was happy that the merc was having a rest from it, even for a little while.

The most important thing to Peter though was the suit. Whenever he saw the merc, the suit was always on, so Peter could only see a killer. But know that it was gone, he looked like a completely different person from the crazed mercenary that Peter was used to. And that, more than anything, shocked Peter most. He had never considered the man underneath the suit. 

He knew Deadpool was very well built and it was hard to even find a soft area on his body. Now he could see just how well defined he really was underneath that suit. Deadpool was just lying there in his boxers. Peter could feel his checks go hot as he followed with his eyes down the mercenary’s tight flat stomach. He had always felt a slight attraction to men but nothing to serious for him to pay much attention to it. But with the merc now spread out over the couch with barely anything on, Peter was very aware of how nice a sight he was like that.

“It’s kind of creepy you standing there watching me, Romeo.”

Startled, Peter was thankful that his mask was still on to cover his face as it got suddenly warmer. The merc laughed to himself, knowing he had surprised the young hero.

“Relax!” He sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. “I didn't think you were still awake.”

“Well it’s kind of hard to sleep when you’re shouting and laughing at the TV.” Peter folded his arms over his chest.  
The merc chuckled and Peter could see the outline of the smile on his face. “In that case, why don’t you join me web-head? Plan 9 From Outer Space is showing. We could huddle together at the scary parts.” He patted the seat next to him and wiggled his eyebrow from under the mask.  
Peter just stared at that spot for several seconds. After what he just felt not that long ago, he wasn't sure if he should sit so close to the merc. In the end he decided to sit and Deadpool let out a sound of satisfaction. 

“See! That wasn’t so hard know was it?” you could practically hear the grin in his voice.

“I guess . . .”

“Don’t worry, Baby Boy, I won't bit you . . . . well, not intentionally.”

For some reason that made Peter’s heart race a little. The idea of the merc’s teeth . . . 

“What is your name?”

“My name?” The merc stared at him and tilted his head a little.

That tilt did something to Peter’s stomach. Swallowing, he nodded his head. For some reason it was important to know the name of the man sitting next to him.  
The merc stared at him for a little longer then laughed. “All this time we’ve known each other and you don’t know my name? I’m hurt boo!” He grinned at Peter from under the mask. “It’s Wade. Wade Wilson.”

Wade. Peter rolled the name over in his head for a moment. It suited the man in front of him. And the way his name just rolled off, it sounded nice.  
He watched as Wade lifted has mask up a bit on face so that he could lift a beer, from the table, to his mouth. As he stared at Wade drinking the beer, Peter wondered what was going on with him. He had never felt like this near the mercenary before. Not ever. The mad was crazy and a killer. He would even kill Spiderman at the right price. So why now all of a sudden? Why couldn’t he tare his eyes from the scar that was on that hard jaw, which ran down the length of his neck to collar bone. His hand itched to trace it and find others that caressed that wonderful body. 

“You’re staring again.”

The change in Wade’s voice pulled Peter out of his thoughts. “uhh . . . I, uh, was just . . . I’ve never seen you without your suit. You, uh, look different.”  
A tick started in his jaw line as Wade clenched his teeth. Gone were the smile and a tension set in to the whole of his body. He made to pull down his mask. Panicked, Peter leaped forward to stop him, causing the merc to fall back. 

“NO DON’T-” He realise to late what he’d done and all he could do was stare down at the merc beneath him. Wade stared back, his mouth slightly open in surprise. “I, ah . . . . Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. Just, you were going to pull your mask down and I really didn’t want you to do. And that was a dumb. A very dumb thing to do.” Peter got up off Wade and the coach, and started to back up in to the other room. “I’m just going to go in here. Leave you be. Again. Sorry.” 

The whole time he was backing up, Wade watched him with his mouth still slightly open. Peter kept babbling on until he hit the door, opened it, and left the room. Smooth, Parker, very smooth.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on the bed with an arm thrown over his face, Peter kept playing the event over and over in his head. He hadn’t meant to be so implosive. He had no idea why he had done it. All he knew is he didn’t want Wade to hide behind the mask again. He wanted to see more of the person under the suit. 

An image of Wade lying on the coach came to mind. Had that really been the first time he had seen him without the suit on? How could not wearing it change so much about him to Peter? But then again Wade had been trying to change over the last few years. Just like tonight. He had been trying to stop a large group of terrorists by himself. No one had asked him to do it and he wasn’t getting paid once the job was done.

Maybe the suit had stopped him from seeing the good Wade had been trying to do. It had always been such a big symbol of blood and chaos to Peter. But now it was gone, Peter saw the man under it. The man who struggled to get through life. Always been mocked. Always hurting . . . 

~Ugh, am I really getting all sentimental over Wade Wilson!~

So he saw him with his suit off, big deal. Not like it changed anything. 

There was a soft chap from the door the room and Wade popped his head in. Peter sat up straight on the bed as soon as he saw the merc. He had out his trousers and boots back on, his mask back in place. He also somehow had a t-shirt on. Peter felt a little disappointed over Wade been covered up again. ~Yeah! NOTHING has changed.~

Peter frowned, “where did you get that shirt from?”

“I don’t know, ask the writer.”

Confused, Peter shock his head and let the bazar comment go. “Look, Wade, I’m sorry I did what I did earlier. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
Wade just stood there staring at Peter, causing Peter’s checks to go a little red. He wasn’t sure what the merc was planning but Peter could feel the weight of his stare on him. His heart even skipped a bit.

“I’ve never seen you without your mask on.”

A cold dread sat in to Peter’s stomach as he looked down to the side on him and saw his mask lying next to him. He had forgotten that he had taken it off. His face got hotter as he dragged his eyes back to Wade. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other.  
Moments past when Wade started to move forward in to the room. Peter watched him move the whole, unable to look away. He had a deadly stride to his walk that made Peter’s mouth go dry. Wade didn’t stop until he was looming over the younger man. He reached down, passing so close to Peter he could feel the heat radiating from his body, and stood back up with Peter’s mask in his hand.

He examined the piece of clothing in his for a while and said aloud, “You look better without it on.”

Flames sprang across Peter’s face and he knew his checks would be bright red. Wade turned his attention back to Peter. They stayed like that for what felt like forever to Peter. Just as Wade was about to say something, Beyonce’s Single Ladies started to play in the other room.

“OH! Phone call!” Wade dropped the mask and sprang for the other room.

His mouth hanging open, Peter stared at the door the other man ran through. He wasn’t really sure what to make of what just happened. Deciding to follow the merc, Peter put his mask and walked over to the room Wade had gone in to. He was flinging things all over the place looking for were the song was coming from. 

Finally locating the devise, he lets a sound of triumph.

“Deadpool, Merc with a Mouth! . . . LOGAN!! Hey buddy how’s it going? . . . . uh, huh. . . . what?! That’s like an hour’s drive!! . . . Oh C’MON! That was just one time I didn’t- . . . . how was I supposed to now it was a cow!! . . . . yeah, yeah, I hear you. No clowns . . . Ok, But I get to pick the music!!!” ending the call he let the phone drop to the floor and turned to Peter. “Listen that was Logan, he needs some back up state. I’m going to bet feet and catch up with him.”

“Oh, okay. Do you guys need any help?” Peter asked as he watched Wade pick up his gear from next to the coach.

“Nah, we’re good. Just a little infiltration, nothing we can’t handle.” Pulling his t-shirt off, Wade let it dropped to the floor. He could feel his checks go hot again as he watched Wade move about the place, jabbering on about something. Every time he moved, he could see muscles moving along with him. Peter was so captivated that he didn’t even hear what Wade had asked him.

“Earth to Sidey, come in Sidey.”

“Humm . . .”

“I said I’ll leave money with you for the room. Best to stay here until morning and then head out. Hopefully by then they won’t be still looking for us.” He paused to pull the top of his suit on. “I’m leaving a number for you to reach me on so if they show up, you let me know. These guys don’t like to play fair. Don’t fight them by yourself. I should back in a day or two to pick up where they were last.” Clipping on his belt, he looked like his old self again. Deadpool. The Merc with the Mouth. Gun for hire. It broke Peter’s heart.

Deadpool looked up at Spiderman standing in the middle of the room. The young hero was a lot quieter than usual. Normally he could give Wade a run for his money. But something seemed off.

[Probably waiting for you to leave.]

{Yeah, so he can finally get some piece from your ugly mug.}

[Oh, that was a bit harsh wasn’t it?]

{Not really.}

Clearing his throat, Wade put his shoulder holsters on and adjusted them a little bit. He didn’t really want to leave. This had actually been the most pleasant time he had around the web slinger. Normally when they meet Spiderman would kick his butt out of town as soon as he arrived. It was nice, and he didn’t want it to end.  
But he had to go, Logan needed his help.

Hesitating before taking the other man’s arm, Wade pulled a pen out of one of his pouches to write down his number on the arm. “There! Just call me on that number.”

Spiderman cupped the arm he had written on with his other hand and studied what was there for a minute.

“Thank you.” He looked up at Wade and all he could think of was the golden brown eyes that he knew were behind that mask. Giving a tight smile he turned and headed for the door.

{So much for Plan 9 From Outer Space *sighs*}

[And no snuggling with the hot spider.]

{Do you think he’ll stay here until we get back?}

[Doubtful. He’s got more important things to see to than waiting about for us. Like getting milk form the grocery store]

{Yeah you’re right. Damn Logan messing up our time with Sidey!}

“Couldn’t agree more.”

Heart heavy, Wade takes one last look at Spiderman over his shoulder. He was still standing in the same spot, watching him leave. Still holding his arm where Wade had touched him.

Yeah, he really didn’t want to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me are you guys hooked cause the last line in the last chapter? cause half way through I thought of it & was like "THIS HAS TO END WITH THAT!!" lol   
> you have no idea how hard it was to write this. At first I wasn’t feeling it & kept changing what I was doing. But then it started roll like a gem!! and then I had to fight the urge to heat things up between them both sooooo bad!!! D: (you can probably pin point where it was) BUT I AM DONE!! I could go on more in this part but I wanted to leave it at that. ENJOY!!!!!

“You want onions on that, kid?”

Peter considered the not dog in the man’s had for a moment and decided to go without the onions this time. Paying the man, he started to walk down the street he was on, enjoying the hot dog he just bought. It had been over a four weeks since he was in the hotel room with Wade. Nothing had really changed from that day. Peter went to work and did his patrols, same old, same old.

Even though he had Wade’s number, he couldn’t bring himself to contact him. The things he felt that night had him so confused and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face them. Where would you start with something like that? It wasn’t like Peter had much experience getting all hot and bothered over really well built men. Who sat about in nothing but his underwear. And had an amazing . . . . 

Blushing at the thought, Peter ate the last of his hot dog and changed the course of his thoughts as quickly as he could. How could seeing Wade like that one time cause Peter so much confusion? He’d seen him dozens of times and he never had this problem before. Why now?

Because you have never seen him without his suit before. That represented something to you, just like the Spiderman outfit does. 

Peter was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn’t pick up on his Spidey senses warning him about the man following him, until he was dragged in to a nearby alley where he was slammed against the wall. Acting on instincts, Peter used the wall to help him push against his assailant and fillip over his head.   
Landing low to the ground he swung his leg out and kicked the legs out from under the stranger. Getting back up on his feet Peter prepared for the next attack.

Instead laughed rang out in the alley.

Confused, he lowered his fists slightly and stared down at the man on the ground. It wasn’t until the man rolled on his back that Peter realised who it was.

“Wade!! Ah, are you alright?” he reached out to give him a hand up and then remembered what just happened. “god damn it, Wade! What were you thinking?”

After a few breaths the merc managed to calm himself down enough to talk. “I saw you walking past and I had to be sure it was you” he smothered a laugh with his hand. “Looks like I was right!” he smirked.

Feeling his face starting to go warm, he glared down at Wade and crossed his arms. “Ha ha, very funny. A simple hello would have done.”

“Oh sure ‘Hey, Spiderman!! It’s me!! You’re best buddy, pal, Deadpool!! I love your civilian clothes. Well it was nice talking to you, see you around!’ yeah, that would have worked.”

Civilian cloths . . . 

Cursing himself inwardly, Peter covered his face with his hands. Wade had seen his face. How could he forget. Information he tried so hard to keep secret was now known to the man who could easily sell that information to anyone. His life could become a lot more dangers now with that information.

But then again, Wade did just admit at not wanting to let everyone know how he was. Thankfully. Moving his hands to the sides of his face, he looked down at wade thoughtfully then smiled. Guess the merc did know how to keep some stuff privet.

“I guess you’re right. Here, let me give you a hand up.” He helped to pull the merc up easily to his feet. Now back on his feet, he was very aware of the hit difference between them both. It sent a little thrill through him having the big man in front of him and having to look up slightly.

He began to brush off the dust on the trench coat he was wearing, which had prevented Peter from noticing him straight away. That and the beany hat that he wore on top of his mask. It seemed silly to wear a hat on top of a mask, but Wade wasn’t really known for taking of his mask off.

Peter couldn’t stop watching every move that Wade made. The suit somehow managed to make the muscular man even more defined, causing Peter to bite his lip at the sight. It was like he was hypnotised by every gesture he made. 

Yeah, I’ve lost it. There’s no way I couldn’t have lost it. 

Satisfied that he had nothing on himself any more, Wade turned back to Peter grinning from ear to ear under the mask.

“So, this is how Spiderman looks to everyone when he’s not saving the day. Can I hear jail bait anyone?” he laughs. “You look like a total dork like that. Especially with the camera around your neck. What are you a hipster kid?” reaching out he life the camera up to make his point. He tugged on it slightly to bring Peter closer to him.

Peter blushed at the closeness. “I’m 23, Wade, I am in no way a jail bait.” He reaches for his camera, but Wade wouldn’t let it go and moved it out of the way of Peter’s reaching hands.

“Oh, no you don’t! I want to see what you have one here. Might get lucky and have lots of Spidey nudes. I’ll make a fortune with them online.” He slipped the camera strap over Peter’s head and backed up further in to the alleyway, dogging and spinning out of Peter’s way. He jumped up on a nearby dumpsters and leaped up on to a fire escape, pulling himself up. He smirked down at Peter, proud at getting so far away from him to look through the camera in peace. 

Glaring up at the merc, Peter jumped up at the wall and scaled the side of the wall. Grabbing hold of the railing, he pulled himself up to crouch on the side. Obviously the merc wasn’t expecting this and backed up on the landing. He forgot about the other side being there and started to fall over the side. Panicked, Peter shot one of his web swingers at the merc and manages to stop him from falling.

“Aww! You saved me, Sidey!!” chuckled Wade. “Is this were you sweep me off my feet and carry me to safety?”

“No, this usually the part where I kick your butt and send you packing.” He pulled on the web to bring Wade to him, face to face, without breaking a sweat. The merc seemed surprised at this but quickly hide it with a smirk. He was so close that all Peter had to do was lean forward slightly and they would be touching. Somehow he knew Wade was thinking the same thing.

Without breaking eye contact, Peter reached round the big man. “But this time,” he said, taking the camera from his hand. “I’ll settle for taking this back.” Smiling, he held the camera up for him to see.

He looked down at the camera that Peter held, and then looked back at him. “Your work is amazing. I never knew you were so good.” The complement made Peter’s heart swell. Normally he would get shy and awkward when someone complemented his work. But coming from Wade, it was like hearing the best thing ever. It made him want to show more of what he had done, just to hear that awe in his voice more.

What is wrong with you, Parker? He looks away, not sure what to make of those thoughts. 

“It’s enough to get me by.” Shrugs Peter. “Anyway, what are you doing here, Wade? I thought you would be off by now tracking down those terrorists by now.”

“Meh! Logan wants me to hang low for a while, so I thought I would hang out in New York. Not like I got anywhere better to go.” He pulls away from Peter, leaving him feeling alone without him so close. “Beside! We had such a blast last time I thought we could hang out more. What you say, Web-head, Sound like fun?”

Wade held his breath as he waited for Spiderman’s reply. He was hoping the web slinger wouldn’t shoot him down and then kick his butt for real. 

In truth he hadn’t been able to get the young hero out of his head since he had last seen him. The kid had been acting weird as hell but for some reason he liked how dorkish he had been. Wade had wanted to spend more time with him that night but he couldn’t let Logan down. Having that claw happy come after him was not a fun experience.

After the whole bazaar mask thing the other night, Wade had intended to have a go at the young hero. He didn’t like people touching his mask. Ever. But as soon as he had seen those big golden brown eyes he had forgotten everything he was going to say. Gone was the rage of someone touching his mask. Gone every bad thing he was ready to say to the super hero.

Those eyes had seared their selves in to his memory. 

The way he got all red in the checks when Wade had pointed out he didn’t have his mask on. It had been so adorable. He had never seen the hero so awkward before. It was like a different person under the mask. And he wanted to see more.

He wasn’t really sure what he had been intending when he crossed the room. He didn’t even realise he was doing it until he had been standing over the young hero. The kid’s eyes hadn’t move from him the whole time. The way his lips parted when Wade walked over to him had been the best sight he had ever seen. All he wanted to do was reach out and touch those lips.

Wade knew if his phone hadn’t gone off things could have been a lot different now. Not sure how much and if it would have gone over well. For all he knew, the Web-head would have beaten his butt black and blue, never wanting to see him again.

But that hadn’t stopped Wade from imagining how it could have gone. He had imagined how it would have looked like seeing the young hero out of the rest of the suit. Would he have been as flawless as his has or would have scares from the many battles he had been in? 

It hadn’t stopped there too. 

{*Giggles* yeah why don’t you tell them all what you had thought about next? Give the fangirls/boys what they want!!}

[Mmmm, it even got my lil fangirl heart racing!]

Wade clears his voice and ignores the voices in his head. He was ready to take back what he said to the young hero when Spiderman finally replayed.

“Okay, sure, why not.”

{Did he just say . . . }

[. . . What we think he said?]

“Yeah . . .” Wade couldn’t believe what he just heard. Spiderman had just agreed to hang out. With him! “Awesome!” he grind. “Do you want to go see this new movie that just came out? It’s about these two sisters from Norway and one of them has these ice powers! It looks so cool. I even promise not to cry and make a mess of my make-up.” 

Spiderman laughed. “We can’t have that now can we.” With a finger to his lip, he looks up to the sky as if to consider the situation. “Ah-hah!” smiling, he snaps his fingers. “I got something better in mind. You’ll love it and we’re guaranteed to have a good time.” He dropped down on to the landing and walked a little closer to Wade. 

{Could that smile be any better?}

[Maybe if it was will he’s on his kn-Mummmmph!]

{Don’t worry, I got him under control.}

“Did you know,” He took a step closer. “That the carnival was in town.” 

“Carnival?”

{Carnival!}

[Muhummhu!!]

“Yup. It could be fun-” Wade cute him off by putting his finger to his lips.

“Say nothing more, baby boy. To the carnival it is!” Grabbing hold of the young hero’s hand, Wade jumped over the rail, pulling the hero with him. He let go mid-air and when he landed, he spun and caught the hero in his arms just in time.

Spiderman’s checks went a little red and grind at the sight. “You do that a lot don’t you, even under the mask.”

“D-do what?”

“Go all red in the face and blush.” His face went even redder and wade laughed. After putting him back on his feet, he wrapped his arm around the young hero.   
“Off to the carnival we go, Spidey!”

The younger man mumbled something.

“What was that, web-head?”

“Peter,” he meets Wade’s eyes through the mask. “My name is Peter.” 

Wade’s heart skipped at the name. It somehow suited him and he never thought he would know the actual name of the web slinger. He knew the trust he was putting in him. And it warned Wade to have the hero to have so much faith.

“Off to the carnival we go then, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry more to come soon :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to take so long with this. I've been writing something that I want to happen later in this story before I forgot what it was. so I haven't really been in to this a hundred percent until I got closer to the end and I know what I want to happen next now.
> 
> hope you enjoy it

“DON’T STOP, PETER!”

Peter’s heart was racing like mad. He could feel the sweat running down his back, hear Wade’s laughter in his ear. When they started this day, he hadn’t imagined this happening. He could hear the blood rushing through his ears.

“HONK”

Peter glanced over at Wade and the goose in his arms. How he managed to get it he’ll never know. One minute, he and Wade were throwing some rings, and the next, Wade was running around the corner with the goose and a bunch of carnies chasing him. Peter hadn’t even had the time to proses what was going on when Wade dragged him along with him.

Now they were running with the men tailing them.

“If you just gave them back their goose, Wade, I’m pretty sure they’ll stop chasing us!”

Wade looked over at him, shocked through the mask. “But Peteee . . . . ”

“Wade!”

Pouting, Wade sighs and let’s go of the goose. Some of the men stopped to get the bird but the rest continued their pursuit.

They skidded round a corner of an alleyway. Thinking quickly, Peter grabbed Wade round the waist and uses one of his web slingers to pull them up to a nearby roof top. They both catch their breaths on the roof as they hear the carnies running in to the alleyway. Peter looks over the edge as he watched the men run further down.

Suddenly angry, he turned on his hells and glared at the taller man.

“What were you thinking, Wade? We could have gotten in to a lot of trouble there. We ran ten blocks, Wade. Ten! We were having fun back there. But nooooo! You had to go and steal a goose.” Putting his hands on his hips, he stared pointedly at the merc. “Why? Why did you do it?”

The other man was silent for a while and Peter could feel his anger slowly slip away. He wanted to hold on to it but couldn’t. All day Wade had been making him laugh, showing him some neat tricks on some games. He even gave Peter a small penguin teddy he had won, saying he would probably lose it and it would be better for Peter to have it as a keepsake of today. It was still in his backpack. And it was the thought of that penguin that made him ease up on the man.

“Please, Wade? I just want to know what happened.” He gave him a little smile to encourage him.

Wade fidgeted on his feet and look away. “I was coming back from the bathroom when the goose flue at me, knocking me on to the floor. I got it under control when the next thing I knew those guys started chasing me. I guess I panicked and couldn’t let go. Besides, I think it kind of liked me.”

Staring up at the merc, Peter began to start laughing. He could just imagine what the mercenary had looked like on the floor with the goose going crazy at him.

Wade was so confused by the younger man. He was half expecting for him not to believe him. But instead he was laughing. That laughter made Wade’s stomach go all funny; he couldn’t get enough of it. Today had been the first time he had genuinely heard Spid- Peter laugh. It sounded so free and innocent. Wade had made it his goal to make him laugh as much as he could all day.

[If we knew he laughed like that, we would never of left New York.]

“Yeah, just keep laughing, Pete. Not like I care.” He said, rolling his eyes.

The younger man tried to stifle his laughter. “I’m sorry, Wade.” He chuckles. “Just . . . something tells me it’s just your luck that something like that happens to you.” The smile he gave Wade made his heart skip. How he wished he had seen this side of the hero so much sooner. He would have given anything if he knew how wonderful that smile was. His hand itched to reach out and touch that soft smile. The fact that he wasn’t just said how much control he was using.

“So . . . do you want to get something to eat? I’m really hungry after all that running.” Peter turns and starts crossing the roof top. “Any ideas?”

Wade let his eyes wonder as he watched Peter walked away. He smirked to himself, “oh, I got few ideas . . .” 

{I’m not sure what’s better. The spandex or those jeans?}

[Jeans, of course. Look at the way they cling to every movement he makes!]

“I don’t know, the spandex are pretty tight them self.”

“hum? What was that?” Peter glanced over his shoulder.

“Mexicana! We should get tacos and stuff!”

Stopping to think about it, Peter nodded. “Sure I could go some tacos. I’ve not had any in a long time.” He smiled brightly up at Wade and he went all funny inside again at it. “I know this great place just-” Peter’s attention was suddenly on something far away. By the look on his face it was serious. “I have to go Wade. Something is bad is happening and I have to go help.” He drops his bag and starts taking his hoodie off with t-shirt along with it. Underneath was his Spiderman suit. Quickly removing his trousers, he puts it all in his backpack and pulls his mask on. “I need you to watch my things, but I’ll be right back. I promise.” And with that, he swing away.

Wade was left to stare after the young hero, not entirely sure what just happened. 

[Guess that’s the end to the date.]

{And we didn’t even get a kiss good night.}

Kneeling down Wade picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. “I don’t think you can call it a date when the other person isn’t in to you.” looking wishfully in the direction Pete (eh, Spidey?) had just left, he made his way over to a near fire escape. 

{Are you kidding? He suggested that we go to the circuses in the first place. AND he also wanted to have dinner with us.}

[He also said he would be back. Obviously he wants to spend more time with us.]

“Only because he left his bag with us. I’m sure if he hadn’t had it with him, he wouldn’t have even said that. Besides why would he even be interested? We’re a dangerous, delusional, suicidal, crazed gun for hire. And he saves people on a daily basis. He’s kind, caring, compassionate and all round good guy. We got no business being round someone so amazing. I should just leave New York tonight and let him get on with his life. He’s got better things to do than to hug out with me.”

{Yeah, but you know you can’t leave him for too long . . . . }

Wade wince at the truth. After the job he did with Logan all he wanted to do was beat feet back to New York and see Peter again. He even went back to the hotel they had stayed in, hoping he would somehow still be there. But when he hadn’t been there, Wade’s heart had felt so heavy at the lack of warm brown eyes. He’d left the building and started walking aimlessly about town feeling empty and alone. Returning to Peter in that room had kept him going all that time away.

He had been ready to get the next flight out of town when he saw him. He was just walking towards not even realising Wade was standing right in front of him. For the first time Wade froze up. He didn’t know what to do. There was Spiderman walking towards him in civilian clothes with not a care in the world. The young hero had been so lost in thought, he didn’t even see Wade and walked right past him.

Spiderman without the suit . . . . It had been a sight to see. One that left Wade helpless.

“If he was interested, he would have notice me standing there. He would of looked up and saw me! But he didn’t. He had more important things on his mind.” Wade jumped of the last landing and started heading to a nearby hideout of his. “If he knew I was there he would of turned away or crossed the street to get away.”

As he got closer to his hideout his thoughts got more and more viscous. Occupant of the building he walked in to practically leap out of his way and stared as he walked by. Snarling he slammed the door open to his apartment. He tossed the bag across the room as he whirled to kick the door shut. Muttering under his breath he went in to the kitchen to get a beer. When he walked back something shiny caught his eye. His heart lurched at what he saw.  
Peter’s camera. It had fallen out when he tossed the bag.

A tight lump formed in his throat as he dragged his feet over to the camera. He let himself drop to the floor next to it. How could he have been so careless? 

Peter loved his camera. He had been taking photos all day with it and showing Wade his work. He was so good at it. And he had trusted him with it.

Picking the camera up he carefully checked to make sure it was okay and there had been no damage. Once assured it was still in one peace, he put it back in the bag and this time carefully put it on the coach.

He dropped down in to the other side of the coach and flicked the tv on. Constantly changing channels, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he reached for his thigh holster.

He wasn’t good and he had no right to be around someone like Peter. The young hero had so much better to do than to babysit him. 

*click*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been putting this off for such a long time but I finally finished it. I hope you all enjoy it and I do apologias for taking so long. I'm not going to lie to you all, I got distracted with a TV show. But anyway, happy reads!!

“You stupid _punk!_ You think you’re so tough with that mask on, come at me with it off and I-mhmmph!!”

“Much better.” Peter smiled behind his mask. “Now where was I . . . ah, yeah, you really shouldn’t play with guns, someone could get hurt.” He gestured to the guns hanging from the web he put them in. “Maybe do something safer, give back the community. Like a gardening! They’re always looking for help in Central Park.” The men struggled in the webbing they were hanging from and, most likely, cursing Spiderman behind the webbing over their mouths. “Life of crime is just not worth it guys, take it from me.”

Peter turned his head towards the direction of approaching sirens. _Finally_ , he thought, _now I can get out of her and grab some food. I’m starving!_

“Well, sounds like your ride is here, guys. Remember what we talked about. Oh! And one last thing, always help an old lady cross the street.” He shot one of his webs as the police cars approach. “Bye, guys!” He said as he swing away.

That took a lot longer than he thought it would. Couldn’t he just have one night were everything was wrapped up in a couple of minutes. He was exhausted. He wanted to go home now, get a quick bit, and just fall in to bed. First he would have to get his bag-

Peter almost fell in mid swing as he remembered where his stuff was. _Wade . . ._  

Cursing himself, Peter headed for the roof top that he had left the mercenary on with his bag. _Please still be there._  But knowing the man, and his inability to stand still for two seconds, he was probably long gone. Maybe Peter will get lucky and Wade had decided to wait for him, knowing he would want his stuff back. Picking up the pace, he said a silent prayer that Wade would still be at the roof.

There was no sign of the merc when he arrived. He quickly checked the roof to see if Wade had possibly hidden the bag somewhere so that Peter could collect it. When he couldn’t find it he started to panic. Where could he have gone?

Why did he think that leaving his bag with the merc would be a good idea. _Because he hadn’t rated out what you looked like to anyone yet and after today you thought you could_. Peter cursed himself over the mistake he made. He’d let his feelings get in the way of logic thinking. His camera was in that bag and now it was gone and had no way of finding it. All his work, gone! Wade knew how important it was to him, so why couldn’t he have just stayed nearby so that Peter could find him.

Kicking at a stone, He watched it as it bounced across the roof and dropped down the side to the street below. _Street below . . . that’s it!_  Wade wouldn’t just leave, he would have gotten off the roof tops encase any other heroes came along and saw him. Rushing over to look down, all he saw were houses. Wade would go somewhere where he knew would keep him out of sight but also be able to see Peter when he got back. But where would he wait . . .

Peter swung over to another roof top and started looking for Wade down on the streets. He just got three blocks over when he heard the band. Frantically searching for the source, he notices a window open on a building across from him. He knew in his gut that the noise had come from there. Swinging over, he crawled down the side of the building until he reached the window.

Inside was dark and the only light was from a TV left on. Crates were staked all around the room with take-out boxes on top of them. In front of the TV were a small table and a large coach that looked a bit worn out. Sprawled out on the coach was a familiar figure that made Peter’s heart freeze with terror. _It can’t be . . ._  

Climbing through the window, he slowly made his way over the room to the still body on the coach. His eyes were unable to look away from the gory sight before him. There was a lot of blood. The gun was next to his hand on the coach, smock still coming out of it barrel. A salient panic was building in side him and tears were stinging his eyes. His mind started to race, trying to explain the situation and how it couldn’t be real.

“No.” he whispered, “No . . . no. No. No! No, Wade!” Peter moved quickly to Wade’s side and took face in to his hands. “No! Come on, Wade, this can’t be happening. Not you. Please. Please don’t do this. _Wade!_ ” Even though he knew it was useless, he couldn’t stop himself. They had had an amazing day together. How could a day like this end this way?

Peter dropped down on to his knees, still keeping a hold of Wade in his hands. Hot tears started to run down his checks under the mask. He should have been here. He should have let someone else deal with those thugs. If he had been here, then maybe this won’t have happened. They would still be out, eating tacos and cracking jokes at each other. He could hear Wade’s laughter in his head and it made the tears fall even faster. The thought of never hearing it again was too much. He wanted it back, want the crude jokes back, to have Wade call him web-head or baby boy or say _his_  name again. They were just starting to be friends.

“Wade.” He chocked, “Come back. Please?”

“Well sure, but where am I going?”

Letting out a shot in surprise, Peter leapt back, falling over the table and hitting his head off the floor in the proses.

“Peter!” Wade leaned over the table. “Are you alright?”

Socked, all Peter could do for a long time was just stare at the merc, who was now alive once more. “Y-y-you were dead!?”

“Yeah, but,” he pointed at himself “Healing factor. Remember.”

“Healing factor.” It dawn on him at that moment that that was Wade’s special ability. Groaning, he covered his face with his arms. The merc could heal any wound that happened to him at such a fast rate, which meant the mercenary couldn’t die. Something Peter forgot about.

_I must look really stupid right no._

“You must be one hell of a night if you forgot about that. But it’s nice to know you care about me, web-head!” You could practically hear the grin in his voice. “Getting all watery eyed over me. Tell me, did you make a declaration of your undying love for me while I was gone? Admit it, you did. Its ok, you don’t have to say it out load. I can see it’s true in your masked face. But what will the others think? It will be hard at first but I know that if our love is true then we’ll make it through all of it!” throwing his hands, Wade spun in a circle. “Oh, Spidey! Our new life together will be so wonderful and-”

“Wow, wow, hold up Lorna Morello. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now. You gave me a fright. It’s not like I see you die every day now is it. Normally when I see died people; I usually assume they’re going to stay that way. And fining a friend dead? That’s even worse. I was scared, Wade.”

The merc scratched at were the newly grown flesh was. “I didn’t think you find me like that, Peter, honest. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He let the silence stretch between them before offering Peter a hand up. “How about I order us some pizza to make it up to you? It’s on me.”

Accepting the hand he let Wade pull him to his feet. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he was grateful the merc was there to catch him as he stumbled getting up.

“Jez, you really did have a rough night didn’t you. Come on, sit down and I’ll order us some food.” After sitting him down, Wade grabbed a phone off the table and started dialling a number. Peter tried to listen to what was being said but his eyes started to feel heavy. In a matter of seconds, he was fast asleep. In his dreams he was back at the carnival.

The fairs were all open but there was nobody around. Peter was standing alone and he wasn’t sure how this had happened. Wade had just with him a minute ago but now he was no were in sight. Starting to panic, Peter searched the grounds for him, but there was no Wade anywhere. Where could he have gone? He was just with him a minute ago. The desperation to find him became over whelming and Peter started to run, calling for Wade and asking him to come back.

After looking all over for the mercenary there was only one place left to look, The House of Mirrors. Stepping in side, Peter slowly made his way through the maze of mirrors, desperately hoping he would find the merc. Turn after Turn he kept hoping to see him but there was no luck. He was ready to give up when he finally found him at the next turn. Wade was standing in the middle of the maze wearing his Deadpool suit. Peter had never been so happy to see that suit more than he did right now.

Calling out, he started to walk forward when he notice something in Wade’s hand. It was the gun. Smock was coming out of the barrel and it filled Peter’s heart with dread. Dragging his eyes away from the gun, he looked up at Wade and saw the blood slowly run down the side of his head from a bullet wound. His mind started to scream, refusing to believe that this was happening again. He couldn’t lose Wade.

Peter started to run towards him but hit something solid. He couldn’t get past the invisible wall and as he looked back Wade he could see the blood flowing faster and faster down his face. Screaming, he pounding on the wall with everything he had. He was not going to let this happen. He was not going to lose Wade. Not now. Not when he was just starting to see the man behind the mask.

He couldn’t let it end this way . . .

_“. . . Peter . . .”_  

. . . He wouldn’t leave Wade to die by himself.

_“. . . Peter . . . ”_

. . . He was not ever going to let this happen again. He will fight to keep Wade by his side!

“Hey! Baby boy. Time to wake up. Food has arrived.”

Groggy, Peter’s eyes fluttered open to see Wade kneeling in front of the coach beside him. He was wearing a new mask and had changed in to sweat pants and a t-shirt, what was so tight it strained over the muscles in his shoulders and Peter couldn’t help but notice the way the muscles moved under it. The scent of fresh soap drifted from the merc. He must of taken a shower at some point while he had been asleep.

“Wade?” He asked quietly

“Hey sleepy head. Hate to wake you up but you really should get something to eat. You haven’t anything since we left the carnival. I wasn’t sure what you like so I got a bunch-” Peter cut him off mid sentience by giving a merc a fierce hug. It took him a couple of minutes before wrapping his around his waist and returning the gesture. The young hero started to shake in his arms and Wade wasn’t sure what he should do in response to this. He decided he would just hold the hero until Pete was ready to let go.

Before he woke him up, Peter had spent ages fidgeting in his sleep and mumbling about something to do with him. Wade didn’t like leaving him that way but he knew Pete needed some shut eye before the pizza arrived. It had taken for ever to get here and he almost shot the delivery guy for bringing the wrong pizzas to the door. He ended up slamming the door in the guy’s face for taking too long in counting the change out.

Now Peter was awake and it was obvious that something had been bothering him in his sleep. He wished he knew how to make it all better. It wasn’t exactly every day that Wade helped someone who was in distress. Only way he knew how to make someone happy was by killing someone else, and he didn’t think Pete would appreciate that.

Peter must have calmed himself down because he had stopped shaking and was now pulling away from Wade. The absent of his embrace left Wade feeling cold and he had to stop himself from following him.

“I’m sorry. I just– I just needed that right now.” Reaching up he pulled his mask off his head.

Waving the comment away, Wade shrugged his shoulders. “What are buddies for if you can fling yourself in to their arms now and again.” Reaching behind himself, he pulled a box round and opens it for Peter to see. A load growl sounded from Peter’s stomach and they both stared at it in surprise. “Sounds like you need something else more.”

Looking up from his stomach Peter started to blush as he meet Wade’s gaze. “Yeah. I guess I do.”

**Did he just say what I think he said? Did Spiderman just flirt with us a little?**

_We must be hallucinating because no way would he EVER do that with us._

**I don’t know. It feels real to me.**

Clearing his throat, he picked up a slice of pizza and handed it to Pete. He accepted it with a smile that made his heart flutter, and proceeded to eat the slice he was given.

Sitting the box on the table for easy reach, he sat down next to the hero and started flicking through channels. Nothing good seemed to be on until something caught his eye and he flicked back to the channel he just passed. Wade couldn’t help but grin as the movie started to play.

“Is that the Muppets Treasure Island?” Peter asked with excitement in his voice.

“You better believe it, Baby boy.”

“I haven’t seen this in years.”

“What’s a better way to end the day than with The Muppets!” Turning his head to face the young hero he knew he had chosen right when he saw the joy on his face. The world seemed right again now that the hero smiling again. The smile reached up to the warm brown eyes that sparkled brightly in the light. Wade didn’t think he would ever get use to them but he defiantly couldn’t get enough of them.

Their laughter filled the room and when the Muppets began to sing, they sang along with them. Time passed by and as the rats began to pull the treasure out of the ocean, Wade could hear the quietest of snores coming from Peter. He must have just fallen asleep but he appeared more relaxed this time. Wade silenced the TV before getting up to lift him of the coach. As he lifted him up, he was surprised at how light he was.

**He needs to put some more weight on or he’ll disappear to nothing.**

_No he doesn’t. Remember, Pete swings about New York all day long. He’s probably just so light from all the acrobats that he does flying about the place. Besides, he’s cuter like this._

Wade carried the hero in to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. He pulled the covers out from under him and placed them on top. A part of him wanted to clime under with Peter and hold him close. But he knew that it would be pushing it and he didn’t want to give Pete a fright in the morning.

**From your face or from the happy place down below?**

“I don’t think he would appreciate ether of those.”

_You never know, he might be happy to see you . . ._

Walking out the room, Wade took one last look at Peter asleep in his bed. It felt right to have him there.

“Good night Peter.” He switched the light off and closed the door behind himself.

_. . . After all. He did come back._


End file.
